


I'm s9 s9rry Cr9nus...

by Bunnii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates, M/M, Roommates, Sadstuck, Vampires, kind of, sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnii/pseuds/Bunnii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus and Kankri are roommates, but on a special agreement. Cronus helps Kankri with his blood problem, that is, a problem of always needing it. Kankri helps Cronus with god knows what. Homework. Rent. Simple, human things.</p>
<p>But Kankri had recently began abstaining from blood (Instead of sex, as we know him to do), and it's taking a toll on him in all ways possible. </p>
<p>When it's too much, Kankri almost makes a deadly mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm s9 s9rry Cr9nus...

**Author's Note:**

> Cronus doesn't have his quirks in this one. I'm copy-pasting from my tumblr and such, so I'm doing limited editing.

Cronus walks into the kitchen, seeing Kankri hunched over the counter with a cup of hot coffee. Kankri was shaking, apparently not aware of his worried friend. 

 

Cronus approached him, his footfalls startling Kankri. ”Cronus! Please, do /not/ sneak up on me like that!” 

 

Cronus leans against the counter with him, nodding with hands in the air. ”Whoops. Sorry Kankri, I didn't mean to scare you…are you feelin’ alright?” Cronus looks at him, his concern showing. Kankri scoffs. "I’m perfectly fine, and as much as I appreciate you asking, I must request you to not.” After a small cough and a sip of his coffee, Kankri’s perfect composure returned, standing straight up and smiling. Cronus sighed and pulled Kankri into a tight hug, despite his protesting. "Kanny, it’s been three weeks. you can’t keep this up anymore.” Kankri squirmed in his arms, making a small sound. 

 

“Cronus, I assure you, I’m fine. I've lasted this long, isn't that a formidable feat?” Kankri said, resting his head on Cronus’s chest. “Sweetie, of course it is, because that’s not what you’re supposed to do! Babe, you need some-” 

 

Kankri pulled back roughly, almost tripping but catching himself. He couldn't, he just couldn't do that to Cronus, not at this point. “Cronus! Don’t you dare suggest such a thing! I would never- Could never- I’d…” Kankri sighed, looking down. 

 

Cronus crossed his arms, looking at Kankri with a worried face. Kankri looked back up after a bit to continue speaking. “I’d hurt you. I couldn't bear to hurt you, Cronus. Please. Let me see this though….” Kankri felt the pang of regret, for putting Cronus in this situation.

 

He knew that it would be bad, but Kankri had just thought that he could go away for a little while, until he met his personal goal... but on the night he attempted to leave, Cronus caught him. They had a large fight, and with Kankri not accustomed to his lack of nutrients, he was very on edge and he snapped at Cronus, with bared teeth and tinted red eyes.

 

Kankri looked at him and he wrung his hands together in a fit of nerves. Cronus nodded, knowing that there was no convincing him. Although he started, he stopped himself. “Kanny… Alright. Fine. I’ll let you do this, but… If I think you really need some kinda stoppin’ point, like hell am I gonna ignore it, okay?.” Cronus stepped forward, gently hugging him again, looking down at him with a smile. “I would drain straight from my heart if it meant you bein’ okay, you know that, right chief?” 

 

Kankri couldn't help but smile. No one has cared about him as much as Cronus, not even Porrim. He nodded, nuzzling his face into Cronus’s neck. The temptation was there, behind Kankri's closed eyes, but they both knew that nothing would happen. Not now.

 

Kankri’s health slowly declined for the following week. He tried everything he could, within reason and without alerting suspicion of his... Ways. He tried hunting with animals, but it was like drinking water to him. Nothing was working, and Cronus became more worried with every passing moment. He’s never seen his best friend so sickly and depressed. 

 

One night, the night before Kankri’s goal, Cronus approached him. Kankri was as moody and jumpy as ever, and Cronus unfortunately got the brunt of that. 

 

Cronus walked into the living room, sitting beside Kankri. Kankri didn't see him come in, so he jumped and lashed out a clawed hand. Cronus jumped back up as three scratch marks spanned his cheek, holding it lightly. Kankri looked up at him and gasped, curling up into a shivering ball. “C-Cronus, oh no, y-you shouldn't have… I’m so sorry, are you alright?!” Cronus sighed and nodded, looking at Kankri. “Babe, of course I’m fine. It’s, it’s just a scratch. I’m worried about you, Kanny. You’re the one snappin’ at every movement.” 

 

Kankri groaned, his demeanor changing completely from worried to annoyed. “Cronus, I’m one day away. I’ll be absolutely fine afterwards!”   
Cronus couldn't help but become a little heated. After dealing with Kankri in this state for so long, he got used to being angry. “Kankri, how in the hell do you think you’ll be fine? Who are you gonna get the blood from? You keep sayin’ it ain't gonna be me, but who else would be able to do it, huh?” 

 

Kankri scoffed, but then realization kicked in again, tears forming. “B-But… I… Oh no, you’re right… Curse me for this ridiculous decision, I….” Kankri got up, then fell back again, his emotions fighting within himself. 

 

“Babe, you need me, you know that. You can’t do this anymore, you really tried, but it’s kinda… It was useless, Kankri…” Kankri paused at Cronus’s statement. Thoughts started running through Kankri’s head. Useless? I only tried? I can’t do it?

 

Kankri looked at Cronus, his eyes starting to tint. Cronus’s heart fell. “K-Kanny? You feelin’ okay?” 

 

Kankri turned to him, anger boiling in his face. ”Excuse me? It’s useless? You honestly think-” Kankri got into Cronus’s face, gripping his arm like a vice. “That I haven’t tried? That I didn't have a perfectly valid reason, for putting myself through such horrid pain?” Cronus gulped. He made a big mistake. 

 

“K-Kankri, you know I didn't mean that babe…” Cronus tried to calm him down, not knowing the extent of Kankri’s anger, which dripped with each word. 

 

“Oh, so... You didn't mean it? Are you absolutely sure about that, Cronus? You didn't mean that, nor did you mean that I can’t do it, and you definitely didn't mean that I’m so utterly incapable that I have to rely on someone who doesn't even know what state of mind his best friend has to endure for so long!” As Kankri spoke, he gripped Cronus’s arms tighter and tighter, making Cronus question Kankri’s true strength. 

 

Cronus tried to back up, he tried to calm Kankri down, but no matter what he did, Kankri just kept getting so angry. He had completely changed.  
Eventually, Kankri had Cronus against the wall under the staircase, not even speaking anymore. The rage and pain from refusing himself what he needs has taken over. He was sniffing at Cronus’s neck, the head right above it racing with fear. Cronus didn't want Kankri to hurt him, and he didn't want to hurt Kankri to save himself. Cronus knew what he must do. “K-Kankri, please… Please, if you’re going to take my blood then- then just do it! You need it a lot more than my stupid, fucking asshole self does… Take as much as you can, you know I deserve it Kanny…”

 

Kankri paused, his mouth suctioning onto Cronus’s neck. He still wasn't talking, and Cronus didn't even know if Kankri could understand him at this point. “Kankri I’m so sorry, please, just get it over wi-” Cronus made a high pitched sound as Kankri penetrated his vein, starting to drink heavily. Cronus stilled his breath, trying not to panic, but failing completely as his heart raced. 

 

Cronus held onto Kankri tightly, still talking to Kankri as his mind started to fuzz. “K-Kankri, please, I don’t know i-if you really want this, y-you know? I can’t- I just don’t- I don’t want you to be unhappy with whatever happens, chief, please, I don’t wanna die unhappy either..- I want you to just, to just know, that no matter what babe, I love you so m-much… Even if you can’t hear me, or if you n-never believed me..” Cronus groaned quietly, starting to loose consciousness.

 

Little did Cronus know, that Kankri had indeed heard him. He heard every word Cronus had said. Kankri has been fighting himself this whole time. As Kankri felt Cronus’s body start to relax and become quiet, he threw himself backwards and screamed, gaining back his senses. Kankri was completely in control again, as far as his boggled and emotion-ridden mind could tell.

 

Kankri looked over Cronus in a panic, who was just barely awake. He started shaking, and he went back to grab onto him. “C-Cronus? Cronus please, please stay awake! I’m so sorry, I- I’m so, so sorry Cronus, please stay awake… Just let your b-body re-accustom itself, it’ll regenerate the blood, I-I’m sure…!” Cronus nodded, pulling Kankri close with his last bit of strength.

 

”C-chief, don’t worry, I’m… I’m sure I’ll be, fine. You heard, what all I said, right Kan…?” Kankri nodded, holding onto Cronus. Kankri couldn't talk, he couldn't think. He needed to get Cronus comfortable. “Cronus, come on.. L-Let’s at least lie you down on the couch.” Kankri said. Cronus nodded, letting Kankri help him get up and lie down. 

 

When Cronus was relaxed and resting, he felt his body start to wake back up. Kankri, who was sitting beside him the whole time, felt a huge surge of relief as Cronus became playful, pulling Kankri to lie down on him. Kankri was just barely holding himself back from bursting into unrighteous tears as he cuddled on top of him. “…A-Are you feeling b-better?” Kankri asked. Cronus nodded, kissing Kankri’s forehead. “Yeah babe, I do. I’ll be fine, Kankri, I promise. Like hell am I ever going to leave you like that, you know I’m way too tough for it.” 

 

Kankri nodded confidently, chuckling quietly, setting his head onto Cronus’ chest, just listening to his heart beat. He was going to make a plan with Cronus, Kankri decided. A nice plan for steady drinking habits. 

Kankri never wants to hurt Cronus, ever, ever again.


End file.
